1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to diamond composites and more particularly to diamond composites exhibiting improved high-temperature-oxidation-resistance and anti-reflective properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diamond offers a number of well-known desirable physical properties including hardness, toughness, optical clarity, high index of refraction, etc. which render it potentially useful in various electronic and optical devices. However, until recently diamond was commercially available only in relatively small and usually substantially occluded pieces. The synthetic production of diamond now has reached a stage where relatively large pieces of diamond of good optical clarity are available at reasonable prices. Accordingly, there is now an opportunity to use synthetic diamonds in a wide variety of devices.
Some potential applications for diamonds are in environments, however, where they would be exposed to elevated temperatures in oxidizing atmospheres. Unfortunately, when a diamond is exposed to oxygen above 550 degrees Celsius, it reacts readily with oxygen to form carbon dioxide, and thus the diamond is vaporized.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to be able to provide means for inexpensively and efficiently protecting diamonds against oxidation at high temperatures. Any oxidation-resistant high-temperature-protective coating would have to strongly adhere to the diamond for maximum long-term protection. Moreover, it should not degrade the optical properties of the diamond. Such coating should be capable of being formed on the diamond without damage to the diamond and by means of an inexpensive and rapid method. An added benefit would result if the coating could provide the diamond surface with anti-reflective properties.